


The Dapper Diners

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [22]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Celebrations, Comfort, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, Punishment, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Ollie has some great news worthy of celebration!
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Dapper Diners

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by ChalametGal

When Oliver saw Ollie step off the bus, he was shocked. And rarely was he shocked in regard to Ollie. Ollie had essentially two ways of exiting the bus: happy or upset.  _ Happy Ollie _ was easy to identify. There would be a high five to the bus driver, waves to his friends, a bright smile, and some manner of peppy strolling that usually involved at least some degree of hopping or skipping.  _ Upset Ollie _ was a little more complicated, but not impossible, to identify. Oliver had further divided this into two subcategories to simplify matters, or to complicate matters according to Elio. There was the  _ sad Ollie  _ exit, which would consist of a mopey, half-hearted high five for the bus driver, a vague flap of the arm, which might be construed as a wave if you squinted just right, for his friends, and a downcast gaze. The  _ sad Ollie _ exit could be served with or without tears.  _ Upset Ollie _ might also be of the much dreaded  _ angry Ollie _ variety, in which case there would be no high five whatsoever, definitely no wave, topped off with lots of stomping and possibly a door slam if no adult was nearby to intervene. 

But today’s bus departure was altogether novel and thus difficult to interpret. Today Ollie high fived the air before the bus driver was even looking in his direction, and the wave was a sort of two-armed SOS motion to no one in particular. Oliver noticed a blur of something in one hand though. As for the walk, Ollie was a seven-year-old bullet racing to the door, at some points barely visible to the naked eye. Rather than depositing his belongings on the floor under Oliver’s  _ PUT YOUR THINGS AWAY _ note, everything was cast off on the porch, save for the thing in his hand, which Oliver could now see was a paper, which Ollie was still waving around frantically. 

As Ollie entered the house and saw Oliver, he began jumping up and down, chattering so wildly that Oliver had no idea what he was saying. He actually thought for a moment that Ollie might have reverted to Italian, but a few English words were distinguishable. Eventually, under closer inspection, Oliver was able to determine that this was an  _ excited Ollie _ , and he mentally filed this bus exiting technique away as a subcategory of happy. 

“Ollie, Ollie,” Oliver tried to make his voice excessively calm, as one might speak to a wild animal that had somehow gotten into the yard. “Slow down. I have no idea what’s going on. Start over.” 

Ollie put his hand on his knees, gasping for breath. Finally, without looking up, Ollie thrust the paper, now crumpled and stained with red fingerprints that could only be the result of his favorite snack, Flamin’ Hot Cheetos, towards Oliver. Oliver took the paper, attempted to smooth it out, and eventually realized it was Ollie’s report card. He began scanning it. It was all A’s. Olie had brought up his history grade from a B+, which they’d told him he needed to do. Both Elio and Oliver were from the world of academia. Ollie was smart, and they expected him to be doing his best. It didn’t have to be all A’s, but in this case they knew he was capable of it.

Ollie had by this time caught his breath and was standing, looking at Oliver expectantly. Oliver didn’t disappoint. He gave Ollie a high five, and then rested his hand on Ollie’s head as he was prone to do. 

“Excellent Ollie!” he remarked. 

Ollie beamed. Any little bit of praise from Oliver was worth more than gold to the little boy. “Elio promised if I got all A’s and didn’t get a check for  _ ‘talks too much’  _ we could go eat anywhere I want!!!” Ollie exclaimed, apparently thrilled beyond measure. 

Oliver smiled. It made him happy to see Ollie so pleased with himself, and to have accomplished a big goal like this. “Well, we had better get dressed up then! Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know yet! But not McDonald’s,” Ollie said with a look of distaste on his face. “Someplace fancy!” Ollie declared with a wide, dreamy grin on his face. 

“Okay, well go get washed up and we will get ready.”

After calling Elio to make sure he could make it home in time to be ready for the big event, Oliver went to pick out a little suit for Ollie. Then he showered, shaved, and dressed in pants, a sports coat, and a tie. Elio made it home just in time to dress up as well. Finally, the adorable family was dressed in their Sunday best, ready to go out on the town to celebrate Ollie’s big accomplishment in style. 

Elio was so proud of his little brother. He was especially impressed that Ollie had made it a full term without being marked for ‘talks too much.” This had been an area of contention on his last two report cards, and had resulted in long talks along with calls to his teacher for updates. 

When they finally entered the car and buckled up, Oliver was ready for the verdict, “So where do you want to go? Anywhere at all! The sky’s the limit! Someplace fancy, you say.” Oliver named off a few of the nicest places in town, but Ollie shook his head. 

After a thoughtful pause, a decisive look lit the little boy’s face. “Chik-fil-A!!” Ollie declared, looking absolutely delighted. 

There was an awkward, but brief, silence. Then Elio’s voice rang out happily, “Well, we will be by far the most dapper diners in the place.” 

And they were. 


End file.
